1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
It is known that a semiconductor chip is mounted on a wiring substrate and electrically connected by contacting a wiring with an electrode. At this point, it is known that a eutectic alloy is formed by the wiring and the electrode. By controlling this region wherein the eutectic alloy is formed, a highly reliable semiconductor device can be manufactured.
JP-A-H5-335309 is an example of related art.